Merci pour le chocolat
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, OS.[Shonen ai, yaoi] Résumé : Non ! Faut lire lol.


**Genre : UA, oneshot. Shonen-ai/YAOI. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à Séa c'est pour toi ! Plein de douceurs pour toi ! Bisous :p**

**Clin d'œil : à Shakes, parce que j'ai fait ma quentinade à moi xd**

**D'où ça sort : j'ai failli me vautrer tout à l'heure en allant chez le médecin, c'était grandiose. Ça a donné ça xd.**

**Mici** **reviews : à tous pour le dernier chap de « sans titre » ! En particulier à ceux qui n'étaient pas logués et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu : Naia, didilove37, tite clôtho et ma Lunanamoi.**

* * *

**Merci pour le chocolat.**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, Le Perreux, vendredi 2 décembre 2005**

¤

Je sors d'une douche glacée – foutu débit qui marche quand il veut – passe un coup de déo, et enfile un slip noir et un vieux peignoir blanc avant de sortir.

J'attends que mes pieds soient secs avant d'ouvrir la porte, quand même.

Je devrais m'habiller mais je le fais pas tout de suite, j'ai la flemme, pourtant il est 14h00.

Je suis décalé. Mais bon j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir parce que j'appréhendais mon entretien d'aujourd'hui et que j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

Un rêve que je n'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais tout petit et ça m'a perturbé.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon coin cuisine, me maudissant d'avoir eu trop la flemme de faire les courses hier.

J'ai faim. Et toutes les petites sculptures de bois de mes petites mains pleines de doigts– gobelets, tasses, petits lutins, princes, princesses, nabots, chevaux – disposées ça et là dans l'unique pièce de l'appart, ne risquent pas de me nourrir.

Je vais pour m'affaler, désespéré, sur mon vieux clic-clac à fleur mais mon instinct de survie me dit de regarder par la fenêtre, histoire de savoir comment m'habiller.

Pour ne pas me faire avoir quoi, parce que c'est chaud depuis quelques années.

¤

Je me mets derrière la fenêtre, pose la main sur la vitre fraîche.

…

Je comprends rien au temps qu'il fait, moi…

La semaine dernière encore il neigeait, lundi il gelait, aujourd'hui vendredi, il pleut tout doux…

Hmph, c'est ptet parce que la semaine dernière on était encore en novembre et qu'en novembre il neige comme en février…

Et depuis hier on est en décembre et en décembre il doit faire un temps d'octobre, logique.

C'est pas un trou qu'elle a la couche d'ozone, c'est un cratère.

Mais pourquoi je dois aller dehors moi déjà ? Il fait un temps à rester chez soi.

Ah oui… j'ai rendez-vous avec mon conseiller ANPE pour « faire le point sur mes démarches pour retrouver un emploi ».

Mais moi… moi j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ils n'embauchent pas en ce moment. J'espère qu'ils pourront me donner un coup de main pour trouver parce que j'ai besoin de sous.

¤

Je vis tout seul dans mon studio en banlieue, tout petit mais dans mes moyens et j'ai beau avoir des économies et les allocations chômage, là ça commence à être just.

Et j'ai besoin… de faire quelque chose quoi.

Je n'aime pas l'inactivité, je réfléchis trop quand je ne fais rien.

Je ne m'entends pas super bien avec mes parents : on s'aime mais on peut pas vivre ensemble. On ne se comprend pas vraiment. Ils ne sont pas méchants et encore une fois, on s'aime, mais on est du genre incompatibles. J'ai jamais été un gosse particulièrement difficile, enfin je ne me suis jamais vu comme ça. Mais parait que c'était difficile d'être mon papa ou ma maman parce que je n'étais « pas comme les autres et ce depuis tout petit », comme ils m'ont dit.

Quand j'étais petit et qu'on me racontait des histoires, quand je regardais les livres d'images et les contes de fée, je n'étais jamais le prince, mais la princesse.

Enfin, à la place de la princesse. Je n'ai jamais voulu être une fille. Une fille c'est beurk à cinq ans. Je préférais ramasser des morceaux de bois pour faire des faux glaives, des mini cabanes… pour construire un monde quoi avec mes doigts potelés.

¤

Je trouvais le prince très beau, très fort, très courageux. Lorsque je m'endormais, j'imaginais qu'il chassait mes cauchemars en m'emmenant faire avec lui un tour de carrosse. Il me souriait et il avait des yeux très bleu et très gentils. Et il avait des cheveux très sombres et un joli sourire. C'était le prince du livre d'images.

Mes rêves étaient tous pleins d'étoiles et innocents.

Maman a cessé de me lire des contes de fée dès que je lui ai parlé de mes rêves, du beau prince, de son beau carrosse et de moi à côté de lui, tout sourire d'enfant.

Quand elle a cessé de me lire les contes, j'ai appris à lire très vite pour les lire moi-même.

Et j'ai appris que les garçons ne devaient pas rêver trop fort de prince charmant aux yeux bleus, avec ou sans beau cheval blanc. Parce que « papa ne serait pas content ». et que « ce n'était pas normal ». Parce que « c'était la place de la princesse et que je n'étais pas une princesse ».

¤

Alors à défaut d'être une princesse, je pouvais me laisser pousser les cheveux. Je n'aimais pas les robes, je ne les aime toujours pas, mais j'enviais les longues boucles des princesses. Parce que dans mes livres d'enfants, les princes passaient leurs doigts dans leurs cheveux de lumière et les regardaient avec amour les princesses, quand même sottes de s'être si grossièrement faîtes piégées. Ou qui faisaient ça pour attirer l'attention du prince ? En çaelles étaient très futées.

Et je continuais à me créer mon monde, ces années-là, mon monde de bois, de princes et de châteaux. De carrosses et de chevaux blancs. Un monde qui prenait de plus en plus forme, grâce à mon cadeau préféré de papa : un couteau suisse « pour que je sois aussi débrouillard que MC Gyver ». On sculpte comme on peut avec une lame peu affûtée, mais quand on veut, on peut travailler le bois. Ce n'était pas obligé d'être beau, ça devait juste représenter mon monde intérieur.

¤

Puis j'ai grandi et j'ai compris que si je regardais avec insistance Wu Fei, mon copain de classe de 3ème, ce n'était pas parce que je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à un prince, mais simplement parce que je le trouvais à mon goût. D'origine chinoise, de longs cheveux noirs et beaux, des yeux en amande, une peau sans boutons, ce qui n'était pas courant dans ma classe, moi compris. Un cœur en or aussi, malgré un caractère très… très entier.

Et tout naturellement j'en suis tombé amoureux. Je voulais lui tenir la main et lui faire des bisous. Bon, lui sortait avec ma copine d'enfance, Hilde. Mais curieusement, j'étais pas trop triste que ce ne soit pas réciproque, j'étais heureux d'aimer.

¤

A cet âge-là, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à ce que quoi que ce soit se concrétise. J'étais peut-être à part, jeune homme en fleur. Bien sûr qu'il m'est arrivé de pleurer un peu pour lui, d'avoir en étant un peu plus grand, d'autres envies pour lui… mais la vie a voulu que je ne l'aime plus autant. Parfois on dit « qu'avec le temps », parfois ça marche, vraiment. Heureusement. Et le bois ne m'avait toujours pas quitté et je pouvais toujours le travailler, de mieux en mieux. Et je me représentais de mieux en mieux mes rêves. Normal, je me comprenais mieux. Et je me débrouillais mieux aussi. Et je n'avais plus 8 ans mais 15.

¤

Ce qui a déplu à mes parents, quand je leur ai dit que j'aimais les garçons, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Que je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec une fille et qu'ils m'ont pratiquement forcé à le faire, rien que pour leur prouver que je n'étais pas « déviant ».

Que « ce n'était pas pour eux mais pour moi ». Parce que c'était dur d'être « comme moi » dans la société actuelle. C'était pour moi je veux bien, mais c'était aussi pour eux quand même, quoi qu'ils aient pu en dire.

Jusque là je trouvais pas que c'était si dur que ça d'être moi. Certains ont traversé des choses pas possibles, ont eu des crises de conscience, ce que je comprends.

D'autres n'en ont pas forcément, faut le comprendre aussi. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, juste que chacun voit midi à sa porte. Et chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend.

¤

Moi je pars du principe qu'aimer les hommes fait partie de moi mais ce n'est pas moi. Je me définis ni par le sexe, ni par l'amour que je porte à qui que ce soit.

Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de dire à la terre entière que je suis gay. Je ne revendique rien d'autre que le fait d'être moi.

Tant que j'étais sous leur toit, je devais être quelqu'un d'autre et ça, ça c'était dur.

Je n'ai jamais voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils ont voulu que je le sois, alors je l'ai un peu été, pour leur faire plaisir, pour avoir la paix.

J'allais à la salle de sport pour être un peu moins fin. Je traînais avec certains garçons parce qu'ils faisaient « mecs ». J'acceptais les avances de certaines filles, je les invitais à prendre un sundae au mc do où j'ai travaillé l'année de mes 16 ans.

¤

Mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire l'amour avec aucune d'entre elles, ni me couper les cheveux. Je voulais conserver un peu de cette innocence, je voulais quelque part rencontrer mon prince ? C'était ptet idiot, mais c'était moi. J'étais peut-être plus puceau, j'avais déjà vu le loup à deux reprises mais j'avais toujours mon cœur intact.

Par contre mener une double vie ce n'était plus possible et je respectais suffisamment mes parents pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui les indispose chez eux.

Tant que j'étais sous leur toit je devais faire ce qu'ils me disaient, alors je me suis donné les moyens de partir le plus tôt possible, mais de partir convenablement quoi.

¤

Comme j'étais assez doué de mes mains et que j'aimais travailler le bois depuis presque toujours, en classe de seconde, j'ai quitté la filière générale pour faire un bac pro ébénisterie. Personne ne l'attendait celle-là, on trouvait mon passe-temps sympa quand il réparait les tables et les chaises, quand il changeait le pied du lit, mais dès que j'ai voulu en faire un métier ça devenait problématique, comme presque tout ce que je faisais. Parce que le secteur était bouché et que je devais monter ma propre boîte si je ne voulais pas être au chômage. « Et encore ». Oui papa était très optimiste. Il était lui-même chômeur longue durée ancien ouvrier dans une usine de textile. Comme maman, sauf que elle, n'a pas été licenciée.

¤

J'y réfléchissais depuis un sacré bout de temps mais c'est la perspective de l'alternance qui m'a poussé plus vite. La perspective de sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante. Gagner des sous, être indépendant… en plus c'était l'univers du bois, j'allais pouvoir y construire un peu plus mes rêves, le pied quoi… j'étais bien naïf.

S'il a fallu l'argent pour me décider à y aller, il a fallu que le bois, quelle que soit sa forme, quel que soit la manière dont il est travaillé, soit une passion pour que j'y sois resté, parce que c'est pas facile.

Loin d'être facile de tenir le rythme. Et on n'apprend pas uniquement ce que l'on veut, ça peut être ennuyeux, pénible… et les conditions de travail sont difficiles, surtout si tout ne se passe pas bien avec ton patron.

Une vie d'adulte, quoi.

J'ai grandi très vite, peut-être un peu trop vite, même si certains rêves sont restés et bien restés. Oui, toujours.

¤

A 18 ans, mon CAP en poche, j'ai quitté la maison, sans chichis ni tralalas, sans au revoir déchirants même si j'ai vu mes parents un peu tristes. Même si je l'étais un peu aussi.

Pas la fin du monde quoi. J'avais bien bossé et mis de l'argent de côté. Ensuite, le peu de sous que je me faisais me permettait de me prendre un petit truc. Et comme j'entrais en DMA – Diplôme des Métiers des Arts – pour me diversifier encore, toujours en alternance pour deux ans, avec la paye qui va avec, je ne pouvais pas voir « grand » pour un appart.

¤

Enfin et encore mieux : mon ancien boss avait un petit studio inoccupé à trois pas de la boîte et il me l'a loué quoi. Donc indépendance !

Puis après j'ai cru connaître l'amour - Trowa, un client. Beau, brun roux aux yeux verts, sexy, même un peu plus âgé que moi. Gentil et doux - et j'ai emménagé avec lui, dans son studio à lui.

Puis il m'a quitté au bout de huit mois pour quelqu'un d'autre « le coup de foudre », il m'a dit. Mais il m'a laissé le studio « pour ne pas que je retourne dans l'autre ».

Je garde de bons contacts avec lui. Enfin, je garde de bons souvenirs de lui, ce n'est pas pareil, il veut que l'on se voit, il veut me présenter celui qui l'a fait me quitter.

Mais non, je n'ai pas envie. Je me suis cru amoureux après tout, j'ai le droit d'être encore amer. Je sais bien que je n'ai que vingt ans et que j'ai la vie devant moi.

En attendant devant moi j'ai le chômage… et la fenêtre.

¤

Faut que je cesse de regarder le temps qu'il fait, je vais finir par être en retard si je ne me mets pas en branle.

Et puis je vois les parents la semaine prochaine et ils vont me demander comment s'est passé l'entretien. Si je leur dis « mal », ils vont me prendre la tête c'est sûr.

Mais au moins la prise de tête est commune à tous et ça fait que je ne suis plus « différent ». Et ça fait que quelque part, je l'attends cette prise de tête-là. Je l'attends et je l'aime même si elle me saoule.

¤

Je me mets en jean bleu, débardeur et col v beige et petite veste en cuir marron que papa m'a offert pour mon anniversaire et les bottines qui vont avec, merci maman – je l'ai dit et le redit encore, on ne s'entend pas mais on s'aime –

Je dompte la tignasse châtain (oui parce que mes cheveux sont très longs, le zèle va loin chez moi) et je les natte, et je cache le tout sous ma veste parce que ça le fait pas pour un entretien.

Je prends ma sacoche avec l'essentiel de mes « démarches », puis, pris d'une impulsion, je prends la petite statuette de prince et je la mets dans la poche de ma veste.

Puis je dis au revoir à mon appart et à mes petits compagnons de bois, promettant que « le prince » et moi on reviendrait vite. Et je suis parti.

¤

Il est 14h30. J'ai rendez-vous à 16h30, mais bon, je voudrais faire un tour avant, ne pas tourner en rond, quoi.

Je descends les quatre étages en baillant un coup, j'appuie sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte.

Woof. Il ne fait pas froid mais y a un sacré vent.

Je me prends ma frange un peu trop longue dans les yeux. Mais bon, il en faut plus pour me décourager.

J'ai oublié mon paraflotte. Je m'en remettrais, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer, hein ?

Je vais pour attendre mon bus parce que j'ai pas de voiture même si j'ai le permis.

…

…  
Le bus ne passe pas alors je pars à pieds.  
Oh tiens, y a plein des feuilles mortes par terre et c'est mouillé donc je dois faire attention. Je sais, je suis d'un naturel prudent.  
Je dois changer de trottoir donc je dois faire gaffe aux feuilles, ça glisse.  
Il n'y a pas de feuille là, sur le rebord de l'autre trottoir, donc je peux y mettre mon pied sans problème.  
Mon pied loupe magistralement le rebord.

Zwiff je glisse. Et le vent m'aide pas.  
Me prend l'épaule d'un mec sur la pommette gauche en partant sur le côté.

Je ferme les yeux mais j'ai eu le temps de voir du coin de l'œil que le manteau est noir.

¤

- Ouch

¤

Ouf : sinon je me prenais méchamment le trottoir de mon mètre 75... et c'est petit pour un homme mais c'est haut quand même.

Et merde, y a un mur de l'autre côté du trottoir. L'autre épaule du mec se l'est mangé.

¤

- Hnn…

¤

Et moi je suis en train de glisser de l'épaule pour atterrir contre le même mur.

Oh purée ça va être…

…

Mais il me retient.

Il a de sacrés réflexes lui.

¤

On reste quelques secondes comme ça.

Puis il se redresse et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Il me relâche.

Je porte la main à ma pommette.

Aie.

J'ouvre les yeux.

¤

Je vois d'abord un long manteau noir, sûrement en laine.

Enfin, je vois au niveau des épaules. Il a sa main sur celle qui s'est cognée.

Aie.

Il a de belles mains et ne se ronge pas les ongles, tout le contraire de moi.

J'ai les mains travailleuses, calleuses. Pas forcément laides mais pas forcément formidables.

Trowa disait qu'elles n'étaient pas douces mais agréables quand même. Comme une peau d'homme rasée de quelques jours, avec les poils qui repoussent doucement.

Puis je lève les yeux et je tombe sur une jolie bouche aux lèvres pleines.

Puis je passe un nez fin. Ses narines frémissent. Il doit être énervé, comme je le comprends.

Puis je tombe sur ses paupières baissées et ses longs cils noirs.

De longs et beaux cils.

Il a de beaux cheveux aussi, épais et fins.

Il relève les yeux cette fois.

En amande.

Bleu gris.

Profond.

…

Il a des yeux magnifiques.

Et je me sens con.

Et j'ai mal à la pommette gauche…

Ça chauffe…

Ptet que je rougis aussi.

¤

Il faut que je dise quelque chose parce que ça ne se fait pas ce que j'ai fait. Même si j'ai pas fait exprès.

Il faut que je dise quelque chose alors qu'il me regarde pas forcément méchamment, mais avec de l'exaspération.

J'ai l'habitude d'exaspérer les gens, je les exaspère à être moi.

Mais là, je lui ai fait mal et il m'a protégé pour ne pas que je me fasse plus mal que je ne me suis fait déjà.

Une épaule, c'est dur, même sous un long manteau. Mais c'est pas plus dur qu'un mur.

Et son visage si particulier, si symétrique… j'ai envie de le sculpter.

Son corps je ne sais pas, je ne vois que le manteau. Je vois qu'il est grand, carré. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dessous, je n'étais pas contre lui assez longtemps pour faire autre chose que deviner.

Je le regarde, là et il est en colère. Et il est beau. Et blanc de rage, même s'il est pâle plutôt. Même si le sang aurait dû monter aux pommettes.

Ce n'est pas le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu mais il me fait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux et il le faudra bien pourtant, parce que lui et moi on a une vie.

Je le regarde et le vent s'en mêle, décoiffant ses cheveux, assombrissant son regard bleu, rougissant un peu plus ses joues et là il devient le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu.

Je le regarde et j'ai envie de l'intégrer à mon univers.

Je le mémorise et je le sculpterais, il rejoindra le prince, le cheval et le reste.

¤

Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose.

Que je m'excuse.

Que je lui demande s'il s'est fait mal.

Que je sois civilisé.

Quelque chose, quoi.

Avant qu'il s'en aille.

Brrr il commence à faire froid… c'est pas qu'il fasse si froid mais rester sans bouger dans un courant d'air à se regarder comme des merlan frits ça réchauffe pas non plus.

¤

- … fait froid… vous voulez un… chocolat chaud ?

¤

Hein ?

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

C'est un temps à chocolat chaud aussi et c'est super bon… et ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas bu…

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

Je l'ai dit, je l'ai dit, je vais pas me rétracter hein ?

J'aurais l'air d'un con si je dis que les mots ont dépassé ma pensée ?

Ouais, sûrement.

Alors je me justifie…

¤

- Pour m'excuser… ça prendra cinq minutes tout au plus ! Il y a « le Café des Délices » deux rues plus loin. Si vous n'avez rien de prévu maintenant, je vous invite.

¤

En plus je suis bien en avance. Bon j'irais pas faire un tour mais au moins je me ferais pardonner de lui être rentré dedans… et je le remercierais de m'avoir évité le mur ?

En plus il est beau, ça gâche rien non plus.

J'ai le cœur qui bat vite.

L'est pas forcé de dire oui non plus.

A côté de ça s'il ne voulait pas, il aurait déjà dit non… non ?

…

Non mais je l'ai pris de court, et j'ai l'air d'un malade là, il est sous le choc le pauvre.

Il ouvre le bouche et il la ferme et là, il ne hausse plus, mais fronce les sourcils.

¤

- Est-ce que vous avez l'habitude d'inviter des gens comme ça à prendre un verre ?

¤

Je lui réponds du tac au tac.

¤

- Est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de vous faire foncer dedans par quelqu'un qui glisse sur le rebord du trottoir ? Et de l'empêcher de prendre sévèrement le mur ?

¤

Un très léger sourire cette fois du jeune homme surpris.

Il doit être un peu plus âgé que moi.

Je ne sais pas de quelle origine il est, mais en tous cas il est métissé.

¤

- Et si j'étais un sadique ?

¤

Je hausse moi-même un sourcil.

¤

- Je vous emmène dans le café du coin, pas chez moi ! Je vous ai fait mal monsieur et vous offrir un chocolat par ce temps soulagera ma conscience. En plus il est bon celui de ce café.

- Et si vous étiez un forcené ?

¤

Je souris franchement.

¤

- Je suppose qu'un grand gaillard comme vous sait se défendre… Alors ?

¤

Il regarde sa montre et secoue la tête. Puis il me répond.

¤

- Ok pour un chocolat chaud monsieur…

- Duo.

- Monsieur Duo ?

- Duo suffira. Oui c'est mon prénom.

- …

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, ils se sont trompés à la maternité et mes parents m'ont vu sourire quand on m'a appelé pour la première fois, alors ils n'ont pas rectifié. En fait non, ils avaient trop la flemme.

¤

Il sourit encore.

¤

- Vous êtes bavard.

- Et vous êtes ?

¤

Je tends la main droite pour la lui serrer.

Il hésite puis me tend la sienne et fait une grimace.

C'est son épaule droite qui a topé le mur.

Je me sens encore plus coupable sur le coup.

¤

- Vous devriez aller faire voir cette épaule… je suis vraiment…

¤

Il me sert la main doucement.

¤

- Je devrais le boire ce chocolat chaud, oui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, pas plus dur qu'une épaule sur une pommette. Je m'appelle Heero.

- …

- Non ce n'est pas un gag. Mon père est à moitié japonais et c'est un prénom courant là-bas.

- Enchanté Heero…

¤

Je retiens le « on ne dirait pas » parce qu'il pourrait mal le prendre, je le connais pas après tout. C'est vrai qu'à première vu, il n'a rien de japonais.

Après je ne le connais pas sous toutes les coutures…

Quoique…

A l'écouter parler, là, je m'aperçois qu'il a un petit accent.

Et il est mignon cet accent. Mais bon, ça ne veut rien dire aussi, il peut me raconter des conneries.

Moi j'ai pas voulu lui donner mon nom de famille, je le connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam quoi.

Mais j'avoue, j'aimerais bien.

¤

J'arrive pas à croire que je vais le boire ce chocolat, mais finalement ça va se faire.

Un chocolat ça n'engage à rien, on est pas tous hétéros mais on est clairement pas tous homos.

En tous cas Heero il est plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air…

J'espère qu'il continuera à être gentil.

Et qui sait ? pourquoi pas un ami ?

* * *

On est installés au café, on a tous les deux commandé un « Spécial Délice », un grand chocolat chaud servi dans des tasses blanches, avec un petit goût de cannelle et de vanille.

Le café a de lourdes tentures rouges, des tables laquées et rectangulaires, des abat-jour un peu partout, de couleur chatoyante… l'ambiance était à la fois douce et intime, sans en faire des tonnes.

On est à une table à deux, sur des chaises et non sur des fauteuils, pour pouvoir les rapprocher et parler un peu.

Je suis tenté de prendre une cigarette… mais j'ai oublié mon paquet de clopes.

En plus quand j'ai demandé à Heero s'il voulait être placé en fumeur ou non fumeur, il m'a dit « non fumeur ».

Je suis un peu nerveux.

Il m'intimide quoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'inviter ?

¤

Nos chocolats arrivent et j'ai failli me brûler les lèvres dessus, tellement je suis pressé de les occuper à quelque chose.

Heero m'observe beaucoup, mais à sa place je ferais pareil.

Il détache son manteau : dessous il a un col roulé gris foncé, qui a l'air tout doux.

Et il sent bon… il a mis du « Brut » de Fabergé.

J'aime quand un homme porte cette eau de toilette.

Je ne l'avais pas senti tout à l'heure, ou je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention.

Il prend sa tasse délicatement et se sert le chocolat fumant.

Il prend sa petite cuillère et touille lentement sa boisson de sorte à ce qu'elle refroidisse. Pas besoin de rajouter du sucre, c'est parfait comme ça, enfin pour moi.

Lorsque la température est idéale pour lui, il porte la tasse à sa bouche et goûte.

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres, puis continue à boire à petite gorgée.

Il ferme les paupières.

Puis repose la tasse.

Il les rouvre.

Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, oubliant mon propre chocolat.

La tasse me brûle les doigts, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas très fragiles, sinon j'aurais lâché le récipient.

¤

- Il est vraiment très bon.

- Oui, hein ? J'espère qu'il vous fera oublier le mur !

¤

Je souris.

Lui aussi, un peu.

¤

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Mon ex et moi on venait souvent, oui. C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir l'endroit !

¤

C'est là aussi qu'il m'a séduit mais je promets que je n'y ai pas pensé du tout quand je t'ai invité là.

J'ai parlé sans réfléchir !

Mais ça je ne vais pas te le dire.

Oh…

…

Il m'a tutoyé directement.

Et j'ai répondu directement.

Parfois les choses se font naturellement.

Peut-être qu'on peut être amis.

¤

- Je vois.

¤

Heero reprend de son chocolat, sans me quitter des yeux cette fois.

¤

- Et tu… tu habites le quartier ?

¤

Pourquoi je balbutie comme ça…

Ah oui.

Faut qu'il évite de me regarder comme ça aussi, comme s'il essayait de me sonder.

Je veux bien être un peu suspect mais quand même !

Heero semble peser le pour et le contre avant de me répondre :

¤

- Non… mais peut-être. J'ai rendez-vous à 15h30 pour visiter un appartement dans le coin. Et toi, tu es du coin ?

¤

Il pose sa tasse.

¤

- Oui, je suis du quartier… mais bon, ça fait des lustres que je ne suis pas retourné ici.

- Trop de souvenirs ?

¤

Je pose la mienne.

¤

- Non. Pas le temps surtout !

- Hm.

¤

Pas le temps ouais, quand tu cherches du boulot t'as pas le temps d'aller dans le café où tu t'es fait compter fleurette par ton ex.

Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis retourné aujourd'hui.

Pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi je n'y étais pas allé hier.

Je me gratte derrière la tête.

Je sors ma natte de sous ma veste que je n'ai pas retirée, elle me donne chaud.

Ou c'est peut-être le chocolat.

Ou c'est peut-être lui ?

Ou c'est peut-être la musique diffusée, là, maintenant ?

Toute douce

¤

**Stars shining bright above you **_Les étoiles brillent de tout leur feu au dessus de ta tête_**  
Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you" **_Les rumeurs de la nuit semblent te chuchoter « je t'aime »_  
**Birds** **singin' in the sycamore trees **_Les oiseaux chantent dans les érables_  
**Dream** **a little dream of me **_Rêve un petit peu de moi…_

¤

Et je la fredonne tout doucement…

¤

- Tu chantes sans accent.

¤

Ah.

Il ne me dit pas que je chante bien. C'est bien.

Il ne me dit pas « tu aimes cette chanson » c'est un peu évident non, pourquoi je la chanterais ?

Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

En peu de mots j'en apprends sur lui…

Et moi je caresse ma natte quand il me parle, là.

Il regarde ma natte, ne me pose aucune question dessus, l'est vraiment pas banal, lui.

Il me rend nerveux et en même temps il m'apaise, à mesure qu'on se parle.

J'en oublie mon statut de chômeur. Et je redeviens môme.

¤

- Je suis Américain par mes parents, français de naissance.

- Je suis Nippo Russe par mon père, français par ma mère. Sicilien de naissance.

¤

J'éclate de rire.

¤

- Non mais c'est vrai.

- Non mais je te crois !

¤

On rit tous les deux.

¤

- Je suis né pendant le voyage de noces de mes parents. Mon père était marin, ma mère, commis de cuisine. Le voyage de noces s'est fait en bateau parce que le stade avancé de la grossesse de maman ne lui permettait pas de prendre l'avion.

¤

Je ris encore.

¤

- C'était soit la mer, soit la Sicile, maman a préféré la Sicile.

¤

Et encore et encore…

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

Je…

Je ne m'y attendais pas !

Et lui…

Ses yeux sourient un peu, mais il est sérieux.

Il est le genre à faire rire sans le chercher.

Il est le genre que j'aime.

¤

- Et pourquoi ta mère a choisi la Sicile ? Tu aurais pu avoir droit à des croisières gratuites tu sais ?

- Elle n'aimait pas l'obstétricien du bateau. Et tu sais quoi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle l'aime !

¤

Il a de ces yeux…

Et je ris encore, essayant de ne pas renverser ce chocolat que je voulais reprendre.

¤

- Et pourquoi ?

¤

Il se rapproche de moi et me dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

¤

- Parce que je n'aurais pas le mal de mer au moins.

¤

Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus ! Vraiment !

Et je caresse de moins en moins ma natte.

Et je suis de plus en plus naturel… et je m'aperçois que c'est pas si dur que ça d'être soi-même devant quelqu'un qui t'impressionne un peu.

C'est pas si dur d'être soi devant un coup de foudre.

Il faudra vraiment que je grave ces moments comme je graverai le bois.

¤

- Alors tu n'es pas un marin ? Pourtant tu as ça dans le sang ?

¤

Oh joli…

Quelle manière idéale de demander ce qu'il fait dans la vie…

Mais ma parole je flirte ?

Je flirte sans savoir à qui j'ai affaire…

Ce n'est pas bien, il peut mal le prendre…

Ou il peut le prendre pour une simple question ?

¤

Il prend de son chocolat une longue gorgée.

Puis une autre.

Il l'a presque terminé.

Il dépose sa tasse avant de répondre, le regard un peu plus sérieux :

¤

- Non je ne suis pas marin. Par contre, j'étudie la conception des ordinateurs de bord, donc je ne suis pas très loin du compte. Je suis toujours dans la mer. Il me reste encore deux ans à faire.

¤

Wow.

Il doit être dans une grande école et tout et vu la tête qu'il tire on doit le lui dire super souvent et ça doit le saouler.

Donc je ne ferais aucun commentaire mais je n'en penserais pas moins.

Je suis comme tout le monde.

Il parle de lui, je parle de moi ?

¤

- Oui t'es toujours sur le bateau et tu as de la chance d'être quelque part. Moi j'ai été jeté par-dessus bord.

- Ah ?

¤

Pas de je suis désolé sans savoir.

Pas de pitié pour rien.

Ce type me plait vraiment de plus en plus.

¤

- Je viens d'obtenir mon DMA d'ébénisterie.

- DMA ?

- Mon diplôme des métiers d'arts. Ça permet d'intervenir à tous les niveaux, niveau ébénisterie. De la conception du projet à sa commercialisation. Tu peux créer et conseiller. Tu sais de quoi tu parles, pas seulement le matériau que tu travailles.

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent. Ou tu as un problème de lentilles.

- Non. J'aime mon métier, tout simplement. Et je ne porte pas de lentilles.

¤

J'ai les yeux bleu violets, ça a de quoi étonner.

Ça l'a étonné aussi, sans plus.

Il pose la main gauche sous son menton.

¤

- Tu disais que tu étais par-dessus bord ?

¤

Je souris tristement, essayant de ne pas faire pitié.

C'est pas le but.

¤

- J'étais en alternance jusqu'à il y a peu, mon patron n'avait pas les fonds pour me garder une fois ma formation terminée.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Ben oui, je suis diplômé, il ne peut plus me payer à 80 pour cent du smic maintenant. Alors il ne m'a pas réembauché : au lieu de ça, il a pris un autre apprenti que j'ai dû former comme je pouvais avant de partir.

- Mais maintenant tu es sur le marché, tu es qualifié.

- Oui, justement j'ai rendez-vous avec ma conseillère ANPE dans ¤regarde sa montre ¤ une petite heure. J'ai intérêt à réussir à me dégoter un job sinon j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Je vois d'ici mon père dire « tu dis que tu peux pas changer que t'es gay mais au moins tu peux changer de métier. Et en prendre un vrai ».

¤

J'ai pas parlé à voix haute hein ?

Hein ?

…

Il va croire que…

S'il n'est pas gay il va…

Il va changer de comportement.

Et s'il est gay il va en changer aussi.

J'aimais bien comment il était jusqu'à présent.

J'ose pas le regarder.

Alors je reprends mon chocolat.

Je sais qu'il m'observe mais je ne saurais dire comment, je le regarde plus.

¤

- Tes parents sont homophobes ?

¤

Je le regarde.

C'est une simple question.

Sans changement de ton.

Sans changement de regard.

Ou peut-être si.

Un peu plus… d'intérêt peut-être ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment interpréter son regard.

Sauf qu'à ses yeux je ne suis pas devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ne change pas son comportement, en bien ou en moins bien, quand je lui dis que je suis gay.

C'est peut-être parce que je ne lui ai pas dit.

Que j'ai pensé à voix haute.

¤

Je réponds.

¤

- Non, même pas. Pour eux, être gay c'est être un marginal. Ils font parti de la catégorie de ceux qui « comprennent ». Ceux qui « comprennent et acceptent de tout cœur, compatissent »… du moment que ce ne sont pas leurs enfants.

- Et quand ce sont leurs enfants ?

¤

Je souris toujours même si mon esprit sourit moins.

¤

- Quand ce sont leurs enfants « ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais ils les aiment » alors ils « font avec » du moment que tu ne fais « pas ça chez eux ». De toutes façons je vis chez moi depuis deux ans donc ce problème-là je ne l'ai pas !

¤

Je secoue la tête et éclate de rire franchement.

¤

- Ils ont perdu à jamais espoir de me rendre hétéro, mais ils n'ont pas lâché l'affaire avec l'ébénisterie.

- Tu es diplômé, qualifié et expérimenté.

- Je suis tellement qualifié et expérimenté que je suis encore au chômage.

¤

Je suis cynique.

Je suis content aussi que ma gaytitude soit partie à l'ouest, ça fait vraiment un bien fou.

J'en sais pas plus sur lui, sauf qu'il est au mieux tolérant.

Non je mens.

Au mieux il est homo aussi et je lui plais.

Mais ça j'en sais rien.

¤

- Il y en a qui cherchent depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

¤

Je lui lance un sourire ironique.

¤

- Merci, tu me rassures.

- Non. Je veux dire qu'il est encore trop tôt pour baisser les bras.

- Les réalités du marché sont ce qu'elles sont. Et puis je suis « jeune ». Trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux.

¤

Je parle comme mon père.

Je suis son fils après tout.

¤

- C'est aussi à toi de te démarquer, d'apporter un projet, de savoir te vendre.

¤

Il ne m'accuse de rien.

Ne m'enfonce pas.

Ne me fait aucun discours moralisateur.

M'encourage…

Il arrive à me cerner sans me faire de bourrage de crâne.

Ça me gave un peu en même temps.

¤

- T'as pas tort.

- Hn.

¤

Je finis mon chocolat.

Le serveur arrive et demande à ce qu'on lui règle l'addition, puisqu'il a fini son service.

Je paye bien sûr.

¤

- Merci.

- De rien, pardon encore pour l'épaule.

¤

Heero finit son chocolat.

Je vois qu'il est l'heure de partir.

Oui.

…

il rattache son manteau et moi je replace ma natte dans ma veste.

Je sais que j'aurais dû l'ouvrir.

Je sais que j'aurais froid dehors.

Mais j'aurais froid juste un petit peu.

Heero me lance un regard un peu contrit.

Je souris.

On se lève d'un commun accord.

On sort du café.

Je le regarde très fort pour me rappeler de tout.

De son pantalon noir que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure.

De ses mocassins noirs, idiots.

De son long manteau noir et de son col roulé gris.

De sa fossette au menton, qui se prononce quand il sourit beaucoup.

Et à ses expressions on voit qu'il est avare de ses sourires.

De ses joues, de sa peau.

De son odeur, de ses yeux.

Bleu gris.

De ses cheveux fous, affolés par le vent.

Je graverais tout, tout.

J'ai osé l'inviter et là il nous faut nous en aller.

Je reprendrais ma vie et lui aussi.

Une bien jolie rencontre et rien d'autre, sinon il l'aurait dit, non ?

Il aurait demandé un numéro de téléphone ?

Quelque chose ?

¤

Je ne sais même pas s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Je n'en sais rien.

Ce que je sais c'est que lui parler m'a fait du bien, et me cogner je le voudrais encore, je voudrais juste ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

¤

On est un peu plus loin que le café, et nos chemins doivent se séparer.

Il pleut et merde, j'ai oublié le paraflotte.

Ma sacoche me pèse parce que je suis un peu triste, mais je m'y ferais, je m'y fais toujours.

Il a un mouvement d'épaule, pour replacer une épaulette de son pardessus mais il retient une grimace.

Alors je me rapproche…

Spontanément, je lui fais un bisou sur l'épaule, et je me prends la laine entre les lèvres.

C'est un bisou qui guérit tout, enfin je l'espère. Il ne s'est pas cogné suffisamment fort pour se casser quelque chose, mais suffisamment pour être courbaturé.

Ce n'est pas agréable la laine.

Y a rien de sexuel dans ce que j'ai fait, rien.

Je relève la tête, le temps de sentir quelque chose de doux sur ma pommette abîmée.

Ses lèvres à lui.

J'ai à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

¤

- Hee…

¤

Puis son souffle se mêle au mien, en un baiser onctueux et chocolaté.

Et court, comme mon souffle après.

Il murmure :

¤

- Merci pour le chocolat.

¤

Je lui réponds.

¤

- Merci pour ton épaule.

¤

On se sourit.

Puis il est parti, comme ça.

Et moi je cours prendre le métro, sinon…

Sinon je louperais mon entretien.

Et je cours pour oublier aussi, que mon cœur bat trop vite.

Et pour oublier qu'il n'a rien demandé, pas même mon numéro.

Puis j'arrête de courir parce que j'ai donné mon cœur même s'il bat encore, qu'il ne me restera plus qu'à en graver un autre.

C'est bête hein ?

C'est trop rapide.

C'est tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est là. On verra bien ce que ça donne plus tard.

C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

Je vais tout graver, tout.

Tout, c'est un moment rare, le genre de chose qui ne se produit pas.

_C'était surréaliste… mais bien réel._

Qui ne se reproduira pas.

Tout.

En tous cas, j'essaierais.

* * *

Je sors d'entretien.

On m'a donné de nouvelles offres et j'ai des cv et lettres de motivation à envoyer.

La conseillère m'a trouvée plus motivé, malgré le début de cocard sur ma pommette.

Je lui ai dit qu'un bon chocolat chaud pouvait faire des miracles.

Il fait nuit et les lampadaires font bien leur boulot.

¤

Je suis presque rentré à la maison maintenant, et il y a énormément de vent.

Et il pleut un petit peu.

Je cale un peu mieux la sacoche sur mon aisselle.

J'ai les mains un peu froides alors je les mets dans les poches de ma veste.

Ma main droite effleure la petite effigie du prince que j'ai faite.

La gauche effleure quelque chose…

Comme un morceau de papier.

Un petit carton.

Je le sors.

¤

Je vois une petite carte professionnelle.

Au nom de Heero Yuy.

Je souris.

Une bourrasque. Je serre la sacoche contre moi par réflexe.

Je souris moins, la carte s'envole.

Et je cours, je cours, je cours.

Je cours et je ne regarde pas devant moi.

Je cours et je veux la rattraper, je suis sur le point d'y arriver et…

¤

¤PAF¤

¤

Je fonce dans quelqu'un.

Directement dans ses bras.

Je vais pour m'excuser encore, pour me dégager, mais les bras se resserrent.

Je relève la tête.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Je suis…

¤

- Je suis…

- ravi…

¤

et il m'embrasse là, maintenant, tout de suite, sous la pluie.

Sous un lampadaire.

Et une voiture passe.

Et elle nous éclabousse.

Et on est dégoûtés.

Et on rit.

Et il me caresse le visage.

Et il m'embrasse la pommette blessée.

Et on s'embrasse encore et encore et encore…

Je peux le graver là, dans ma tête, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, sur le bois.

Et peut-être dans mon studio, qui sait ?

Je sais pas, je veux pas analyser là, je suis bien… il a un goût de chocolat… et il sourit contre moi… et il m'embrasse encore…

On verra ! Je lui parlerai de mon entretien et il me parlera de lui… et il me dira s'il prend l'appart ou pas… et ce qu'il fait là ?

Ouais on verra ! Mon monde de bois me semble plus réel, maintenant. Et je me sens moins vide.

Il ne ressemble pas du tout au prince de mes rêves et en même temps quelque part, un peu.

C'est encore mieux.

Ah merde !

Un autre voiture nous asperge, faut qu'on sorte de là ! Fissa !

Et faut que je ramasse ma sacoche aussi, je crois qu'elle est tombée à ses pieds… euh sur son pied ?

¤

**Sweet** **dreams till sunbeams find you **_Fais de beaux rêves jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil t'atteignent…_**  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you **_Fais de beaux rêves qui laisseront tous tes soucis derrière toi_**  
But in your dreams whatever they be **_Mais quel que soit les rêves que tu as_**  
Dream a little dream of me **_Rêve un petit peu de moi_

**¤**

**Yes, dream a little dream of me **_Oui, rêve un petit peu de moi…_

**La, lalalalala la, dalalala…**

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala Sea c'est pour toi ! ¤ câlins très fort ¤ Et vous autre j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ inspi coupine life powa xd ¤

Ps : quand je me suis scratché contre l'épaule, j'ai pas eu de chocolat moi xd.

**Disclaimers** **supplémentaires : « Dream a little dream on me » a été repris tellement fois qu'on se demande qui a chanté la version originale. Il semblerait que ce titre ait été chanté en premier par Johnny White en 1946. Elle a été aussi chantée par Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, Diane Krall, The Beautiful South… c'est cette dernière version que Duo fredonne.**


End file.
